Blach heart
by Dark1992
Summary: Shaw buys Charles as a slave. But what happens when he meets Shaws best friend Erik?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don´t own anything

"Get up You filth! Your new master is here." Azael, the guard, stormed in the room and probably to make sure that Charles got the message right, kicked him hard in the ribs.

Charles just groaned and tried to get up but almost instantly fell back in the dirty mattress on the floor, where he was kept since his arrival. They kept him drugged all the time to avoid any attempts of escape but last time they overdosed it and now his head hurt like hell and the room and everything inside was nicely spinning around him like if he was in wonderland.

"For God's sake, will you get up today? Or should I kick you once again to help you?" came the bored voice of Azael once again.

Chalres wasn't in a mood to have more broken ribs than he already obtained from the first kick so he once again attempted to make his legs work and this time actually succeeded although they were a little wobbly, at least he was standing and that was what was asked of him.

"Good boy, now get shower. We wouldn't want your new owner be scared that he will get a disease if he touch you won't we?"

Charles just kept his eyes on floor and his mouth shut. He wanted to tell Azael that he really didn't give a damn about his new master, but knew that it would just lead into more beating, so he just kept silent. And who knows, maybe his new master wouldn't be that bad….

But Charles sincerely doubted it. Normal kind of people didn't go in a brothel to buy slaves. His new master will probably be as crazy as everybody else in this damn house.

…

After the shower Charles dressed up in the clothes that were already prepared for him and than just waited for somebody who would escort him to his new owner. And in less than five minutes Azael was once again standing on the door with handcuffs in his hands.

"Let's go you whore." He drawled and after he handcuffed his hands he started to drag him in the long hall which led to Charles's new life.

And before he had a chance to say good bye to this damn place he was already standing in front of a quite handsome men who had to be in his mid forties.

"Charles, this Sebastian Shaw your new master." And with that the man hungrily looked at his body and Charles just knew that he certainly was in a serious trouble. The way the man was looking at him…..like if he wanted to fuck him senseless just here, on the floor.

Azael probably sensed the same thing because he wickedly offered Shaw, if he wanted some time to get to know his new puppet.

But thanks to god Charles´s new master shook his head saying that they will have plenty of time for this once they get home and Charles couldn't help cringed at the thought of Shaw "getting to know him better".

Next chapter there will be some really naughty things and also Erik will be there...So review:)))


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Don´t own anything

* * *

They drove in silence, Charles was even allowed to sit on a plush seat of the limo, just next his new owner (handcuffs in place, of course). The journey took what seemed like hours, they probably already left the state where the brothel was situated.

The road was so long, that it became already dark outside and the seats were so comfortable, that Charles couldn't resist and let his eyes close just for a little while. But just when he started to drift of, he was cruelly kicked of the car and fell directly in the mud…So much for comfortable and plush seats…

"Get the fuck up," he heard a sneer from his Master and before he was able to stand up, Shaw was dragging him behind, not caring that the little man struggled to keep the pace.

Finally, after some agonizing meters when Charles's hands started to give up and his knees were bleeding to no end, they reached the entrance of the house, house, more like a manor, Charles thought. Just the entrance hall was bigger than his childhood home and he sincerely doubted that he saw so much gold in his life time. Charles couldn't help it but gaze in awe at such beauty; the walls were made from white marble and were decorated with beautiful paintings, in one he recognized Turner. If this was the entrance, Charles couldn't help but wonder how the living room would look.

"You like your new home don't you. If you will be a good boy tonight, maybe I will take on tour tomorrow. You look like the type that would enjoy the library…" Shaw trailed of and made Charles's mind return to the reality.

Oh how could he forget, he wasn't there on a friendly visit, he was there to work, to be raped by his new master as many times as Shaw will see fit and then over and over again until the day he dies or Shaw become tired of him. In that case he will be sold to someone new and all this hell will start once again.

"You lost your tongue or what? I asked you, if you will be a good boy!" Shaw spoke once again this time with obvious anger in his voice.

Startled, Charles couldn't but bow, too everything to speak.

"Good, now let's get to the business, I can't wait to see my cock in that pretty mouth of yours." Shaw smirked and started to climb stairs dragging Charles along.

If Shaw wanted a blowjob and just that, it was ok. Charles already done it once on high school when he desperately needed and B from Chemistry and it wasn't that bad. Sure the taste of man's sperm wasn't exactly something that he would become fond of but it was bearable. Contrary to the other activity that would be certainly asked of him in future and Charles sincerely feared the arrival of that day. From what he heard from other guys in brothel anal intercourse could be enjoyable, pleasant even, but this depended entirely on the one who was fucking you and Shaw sure didn't look like a "soft and nice" type of guy.

After all, if he would have been like that, he wouldn't need a sex toy; he would have a nice boyfriend and would live in stable relationship… No with Shaw Charles couldn't see how this experience could be pleasurable not the first time and neither the followings.

They reached the beautiful door, completely different from the others that they passed since it was all mahogany and the rest was made from something much lighter.

"This must be his bedroom," Charles thought and when Shaw kicked open the door he knew that he guessed right. The room was dominated by four poster bed which looked very much like the one that Louis XIV slept in. But Charles wasn't given much time to look around. Before he could take closer look on the beautifully painted walls Shaw was already pushing him on his knees.

"Now I will take of the handcuffs and you won't do anything stupid. Understand? If you try to escape, you won't get far, the grounds are secured by a bunch of pitbuls and we are literally in the middle of nowhere, the first civilization is 20 miles far. So be a good boy." And with that Charles's hands were finally free and he sighed in the feeling. But his bliss didn't last long, because Shaw had already removed his pants and was now in the middle of taking of hi boxers.

When Shaws cock popped out Charles mentally braced himself. It was so huge! Shaw was so much bigger than his high school teacher and Charles knew, that if he would be able to take half of him in his mouth without suffocate himself it would be lot and in the same time had that feeling that it won't be enough for his new owner.

Shaw evidently didn't care about Charles doubts and fears. Already hard he grabbed Charles by hair and pushed himself right in front Charles's lips.

"Open your mouth Charles," he ordered.

But Charles couldn't, he knew that he had to, or otherwise Shaw would surely not hesitate to beat him until he complained. But he was to frightened of the things that should come, he wanted to postponed them just for a little while…

"Open your mouth boy, or I swear I will let all my guards to have their way with you!" Shaw snapped furiously.

Frightened even more Charles slowly parted his lips and almost instantly he felt Shaws huge cock being pushed in with such fervor that Charles almost choked out.

"Now suck it!" Came the order and Charles started to move his tongue around gently. This wasn't so bed, he could do it, he thought. AH, how wrong he was…

"That's my boy, ah how I like that wonderful tongue of yours." Shaw sighed contently.

After a while of sucking, stroking and again sucking the man above him become moaning and Charles knew that he was doing it right, just a little while and it would all be over…

But what Charles didn't expect was Shaw griping his head and starting to thrust deep inside his mouth.

"Oh yes! You like that you little slut don't you! God I am so close…" Shaw moaned and started to thrust even deeper.

Charles tried to calm down, to suppress the gagging reflex which instantly kicked on with Shaws first thrust. But it was so difficult, he could barely breathe, his throat hurt like hell….all he wanted was to this to end. But Shaw still continued with his invasion of Charles's mouth as if he wanted to explore all of the younger's man throat.

And Charles just couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to but hi body just reacted on its own accord…

Shaw screamed in agony and kicked him hard in chest to show him of.

"You bitch, you think that you can bite your master? I swear you will regret it!"

He then took the belt from his discarded pants and started to hit Charles with it.

"So how does this feel you whore?" He asked between hitting and kicking. But Charles didn't even hear the question, and even if he did he wouldn't be able to respond. His mouth full of his own blood mixed with Shaws. He just prayed that it would end soon and he would be dead. But he should have know, that he wouldn't be so lucky, slaves never are.

With one final kick in stomach, Shaw left the room angrily closing the door behind him leaving Charles half dead lying in his blood.

And that was the last thing that Charles remembered before he lost consciousness…

He was woken up by a great pain all over his body and a feeling of someone's hands soothing the burning skin on his cheek. Thinking it was Shaw he quickly jerked from the reach causing himself even more pain by the movement.

"Shhhh, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Came the firm but yet sweet voice which certainly didn't belong to his Master.

Charles quickly snapped his eyes open and for the first time thought that he really died and is now in heaven. Just few centimeters from him was kneeling probably the most handsome man he ever saw. He was tall and well build, from what Charles could tell, his dark hair framing the serious face and this grey eyes full of concern for Charles, he was sure that he could lost himself in….

AN: Hope you liked it:)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don´t own anything. Thanks for your support.:)

* * *

Erik was stunned by the beauty of the boy beside him. He could totally understand what made Sebastian buy him, the boy just had something in him that made you want to taste his plump red lips, to touch the shinny brown hair, to mark his cream skin… Ah yeah, just the picture of the sleeping boy made Erik feel uncomfortable in his pants… No, this was wrong, Erik thought. The boy was half beaten to the death, he should be concerned about his well being and not fantasizing how he fuck him. He was becoming as fucked up as Sebastian getting hard by the side of a beaten boy, or maybe, and that has to be much probable, it was just a long time since he was engaged in any activities of that sort. He would probably get started by almost anything…

Erik's thoughts have been interrupted by a stirring of a body next to him and seconds later he was introduced to two blue-marine depths curiously looking at him.

"Am I in heaven?" asked the little angel in a hoarse voice.

"No. what made you think this?" Erik said curiously. Maybe the boy hit his head while Sebastian was beating the hell out of him, he should probably after all call Hank since Erik himself had just a basic knowledge of first aid and if the boy had a concussion it needed a real doctor. He should probably call Hank right away… But when he was about to get up he was stopped by the little unsure reply.

"I have to be. You are so beautiful; you have to be an angel. You are so kind to me!" The boy exclaimed fiercely and, as if to underline his thought, he tried to get up but thanks to numerous broken ribs failed desperately in cushion once again.

At this Erik frowned, him being beautiful? He could have been described by many words: deadly, serious, open-minded…But beautiful certainly wasn't one of them. No the boy obviously had to hit his had pretty hard.

"No, I am not an angel and you are not in heaven. Unfortunately for you, you are still in Sebastian's bedroom…"

"Sebastian´s?" The boy frowned, obviously having no clue who "Sebastian" was. Of course! Erik thought, he probably didn't know Sebastian by his given name. Since he was bought from the infamous brothel which was located somewhere near New Orleans, he probably knew his best friend under "master" or some other nonsense like this.

"I am sorry, your new master…" The response to this was immediate. The boy tensed and tried to pull himself as far from Erik as possible. The mere thought of his master evidently making him uncomfortable.

"No no no, you don't have to fear me; I am not here to hurt you. I was merely checking on your bruises." Erik tried to calm the little angel who now looked like a caged animal. He tried to touch him but the frown on the boy´s face made him to decide against it.

"My name is Erik and I am your master´s friend. Once you will be allowed to go out of this room you will be seeing me quite often since I run a business with Sebastian, which, by the way, is your master's name."

Erik expected some sort of reaction from the boy in front him. At least a name would be nice, but he was met with a complete silence from his part.

"So," he continued. "What´s your name?" He asked kindly trying to meet his eyes, which was quite difficult since the boy was keeping his gaze between his sheets and the wall on the other side of the room.

"And which name you would like?" came the poisonous reply. "It doesn't what my name is; I am just a property of your friend. He decides about my name, my sleep, my clothes, and my life. Who I was before doesn't matter anymore here. So if you are so desperate on finding any information about me, go and ask your friend." The force in these hateful words surprised Erik greatly. But, on the other hand, what did he expect. This boy tried to chunk of Sebastian´s cock after all. Maybe he should leave, his presence didn't do anything good to the boy and Sebastian would be probably wondering what takes him so long. He was just examinating the boy´s bruises after all.

"I will leave you rest. Hopefully next time we meet, it will be in much more pleasant situation." And with that Erik stood up and made his way to the door.

* * *

Charles couldn't sleep. Partly because of the pain from all over his body and partly because of Erik. He regretted now his earlier behavior towards the older man who done nothing but being nice to him. But he was the friend of Sebastian, his new Master, so surely he was mean. He had to be, he had probably his own slave at home and did probably same awful things to the poor being as Shaw was doing to him. Why else he would befriend someone like Shaw?

His contemplating was interrupted by loud cracking of the door which shoved his very drunken Master. Charles immediately tensed and tried to prepare himself to fight of him. But deep down knew, that it was useless he wasn't able to fight of Shaw two days ago in his full strength and he certainly was no match for his Master now. He knew that whatever his owner had in mind, he wasn't able to prevent it and he sincerely dread what was coming.

"So here you are my little bitch. You had been a bad boy last time. So surely you understand that I have no reason to be nice to you now." Shaw said in hard voice and began to strip from his clothes. When his erection popped out from his white boxers, all Charles could do was swallow hard. Surely Shaw wouldn't make him to perform a blowjob, he wasn't even sure that he could stand up let alone kneel…

As if hearing Charles thoughts Shaw spoke up, answering his unspoken question: "Since you have to stay in bed for some time, which makes us work with lot slimed up choice of fun. I was planning this a lot later but since your bad behavior don't give me other choice…" He trailed of and climbed in bed, turning Charles on his stomach and placing a cushion under his delicate part lifting Charles´s butt little bit in the air. Charles tried to fight him, but was too weak for anything more than grunts of protest and moans of pain from being turned on his broken ribs.

"Yes, bitch. Moan for me, soon you will cry when I will be taking you." He whispered in Charles ear and started to lick his way to hi little pink hole. When he came just above Charles butt, he licked one of his long fingers and slowly pushed it in Charles. Earning a hiss of pain from the little man.

"You are so tight whore. I can't wait to push myself in you." Shaw moaned and added a second finger to stretch his little´s slave´s hole.

Some time passed with Shaw pushing in and out, stretching Charles´s… and then it happened.

One movement which tore all his being in half: with one swift movement Shaw pushed himself roughly in Charles. Not caring about nothing than his own pleasure. He started to move quicker, pushing his cock deeper in Charles with every thrust.

"Ah, you are so tight, I am so close!" Shaw moaned and he started to move even faster.

And all Charles could do was silently weep in the sheets, begging whichever god was listening to already end this ordeal. He didn't know what was worse, if the pain which was consuming all of his lower half or if it was the fact being raped without having a possibility to do anything more than hating the rapist with all his might…

And then, finally it was over. With one hard, final thrust Shaw came filling Charles with his seed.

"Fuck that was good." He hissed pushing himself from Charles.

"Rest my little bitch. You were a good boy today." He kissed his slave´s neck, slid his arm around his slim waist and pressed him hard against his body.

* * *

AN: Please, let me know what you think!:)


End file.
